


【洋岳】哥哥。

by uncle_cangshu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncle_cangshu/pseuds/uncle_cangshu





	【洋岳】哥哥。

北京时间9：30。  
岳明辉起身去冰箱里拿了昨天吃剩下的半个面包，光着脚回到客厅。关了灯，拉上窗帘。北京夜晚的运行速度仍旧像白天那样飞快，即使拉上窗帘，窗外的一片灯火通明也被映照的清清楚楚。马路上来往车辆驶过，楼下商店又在一遍一遍播放着热闹的歌曲。  
岳明辉曲起双腿，蜷缩在沙发旁，就着早已凉透的白开水小口小口地啃咬着发硬了的面包。  
今天是岳明辉的生日。这个生日本来说是李振洋陪他一起过的，可因为昨天突如其来的一场争吵，李振洋今天一大早就出了门。以前他们没有吵过什么架，顶多就是斗几句嘴，从来没有吵的这么凶过。二人一天谁也没理谁，一个电话一条短信都没有。  
看来今天李振洋是不会回家了。  
看来今年生日要一个人过了啊。  
想着想着眼睛就红了。被岳明辉压抑了一天的委屈和寂寞，此刻在这偌大的房间里倾泻而出。他酸溜溜地吸了吸鼻子，想要努力憋住不争气的眼泪，继续低头啃咬着面包。难过的像是胡萝卜被偷走的小兔子。  
“啪”地一声，灯突然亮了。  
“宝贝儿？”  
是李振洋的声音。岳明辉胡乱地抹着脸上的眼泪，内心涌现的喜悦无以言表。  
李振洋走近岳明辉，把他捞起来圈在了怀里。伸出手本想捏捏一天未见恋人的脸颊，却摸了一手湿哒哒的眼泪。  
“你去哪儿了？一个电话都没有……我以为你不要我了……”  
怀里的人转过身一下子埋到他的拥抱里，眼泪全都到蹭了李振洋衬衣上。一颤一颤的还有点儿抽噎，瞪着眼睛气呼呼地抬头问他。眼睛红红的，岳明辉果然是哭过了。  
“我这不……给你准备礼物去了嘛。”  
李振洋指着放在地上的大包小包，内心对于把小兔子弄哭的行为强烈地谴责着自己。  
“小没良心的，你还记得哥哥我啊？”  
岳明辉一边红着脸嗔怪李振洋，一边自己动手拆着大包小包的礼物。  
“我的错我的错。好了哥哥，咱先吃蛋糕吧。”  
李振洋拆开一个裹着丝带的包装盒，拿出来一个装饰着小兔子的蛋糕。特别好笑的是，蛋糕中间有一个大大的“寿”字。  
“我还没老呢！”  
岳明辉对着李振洋翻了一个白眼儿，便自顾自地吧唧吧唧吃起了蛋糕来。连嘴角沾上了的奶油都浑然不知。李振洋则在一旁支着头欣赏小兔子吃东西的样子，他觉得岳明辉鼓着腮帮子吧唧嘴的样子特别可爱。  
“哥哥，你这儿有奶油。”  
李振洋嘴角勾起了一丝坏笑，握住岳明辉的下巴就吻了上去，伸出舌头舔舐掉了岳明辉嘴角的奶油。香甜的味道在二人口中蔓延开来，李振洋却还久久不肯松口。直到岳明辉喘不过气用手挠着李振洋的胸口，他才肯放开岳明辉。  
“又干啥呀你？？！”  
岳明辉大口呼吸着新鲜空气，对李振洋撇了撇嘴。李振洋对着他宠溺地笑了笑，趁着岳明辉吃蛋糕，他就帮着岳明辉拆礼物。  
岳明辉收到的礼物还挺多，其中无非就是一些衣服饰品，香水之类的。拆了一半，李振洋将目光停留在了一个不大的包装盒上。他看着上面的使用说明和留言，玩味地举着装着圆形器物的盒子问岳明辉：  
“哥哥，咱要不要玩儿玩儿？”  
岳明辉全身衣服被褪下，后穴内塞着跳蛋，随着体内器物传出的“嗡嗡”声，颤抖着蜷缩在床上，小声呻吟着。  
真不该答应李振洋这个小混蛋。刚刚也不知道自己是怎么了，鬼使神差地就对他无理取闹的要求点了头。  
这跳蛋是李英超送的。包装盒背面还贴了个字条，上面写着：祝岳叔早日过上性福生活。嘿，这小子成年还没多久，谁知道这么快就进入到一个成年人的角色里了。岳明辉不用想都知道，是他这个整天骚里骚气的洋哥给带出来的。  
李振洋握着遥控器，欣赏着自己的爱人被欲望折磨的模样，心中的嗜虐欲熊熊燃起，手中的遥控器不自觉调高到了最大档位。  
“啊……啊……洋洋……不行了……”  
岳明辉心中的欲火达到了极致，娇喘呻吟声越来越大，身子也颤抖的越发厉害，眼睛朦胧微闭，嘴角不受控制地溢出了几丝唾液。李振洋面对着眼前的春色早已口干舌燥，指尖顺着湿漉漉的穴口，经过性器和柔软腹部，一路滑到了岳明辉的乳头。岳明辉的乳头敏感又柔软，手指轻轻揉捏几下就挺立了起来，李振洋便把唇瓣凑到岳明辉的乳头上，轻轻吮吻挑逗。牙齿还时不时地故意摩擦到乳头边缘上去，激的岳明辉打了好几个机灵。  
李振洋含着他的一只乳头，手也没闲着，岳明辉另一只白皙绵软的乳肉被李振洋捏的一片粉红。  
前戏做的很足。  
李振洋把岳明辉压到身下，将手指伸到岳明辉的穴内，取出了在他体内胡作非为的器物。手指带着跳蛋摩擦过内壁的敏感点，岳明辉忍不住娇喘出了声。  
“嗯啊——”  
这一叫，李振洋全身的血液都沸腾了。他解开裤子，露出早已蓄势待发的性器，贯穿了岳明辉的小穴，突如其来猛烈的抽插一下一下碾过他的每一个敏感点。岳明辉用手紧紧捏着被子，眼角冒出了生理性泪水，像个即将被豹猫吞食，害怕得畏畏缩缩的小兔子。  
良久之后，李振洋终于将精液射入了岳明辉体内。完成了一次内射，李振洋倒是舒服了，可岳明辉还正难受着。  
李振洋把岳明辉翻了个身。小兔子浑身无力地倒在了床上气喘吁吁，泪眼朦胧地望着他。胸口还留着揉捏过后的红痕，穴口处还滴着与李振洋高潮之后的浑浊液体，性器硬挺的不成样子。  
“想要吗哥哥？”  
“唔……”  
“不回答是没有奖励的哦。想要吗！”  
李振洋见他没有回应，加重了语调，伸手握住了岳明辉的性器，用大拇指轻轻摩擦着前端。  
“要……我要……洋洋快点……唔……”  
李振洋得到了回应，用双手上下撸动着他的性器。  
“啊……洋洋……好爽……啊………………”  
岳明辉达到高潮后，将一大股精液全都射到了李振洋的精壮的腹肌上。李振洋简单的抹了几把，握住岳明辉的性器，把刚刚射出的精液全部舔了进去。  
“很脏……别吃…………”  
“我的哥哥身上没有脏的地方。”  
岳明辉昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。李振洋轻轻抱起他去浴室给他清洗了身子。完成这一切之后把熟睡的岳明辉放在了被窝，掖好被子，在他的额前留下了一吻。  
“生日快乐，我的哥哥。”


End file.
